Halpen Legacy
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: Snow Halpen, daughter to Ood Operations chief executive Klineman Halpen, begins an adventure with the Doctor that will change the way she views herself and the universe. Rating may change. TO BE REWRITTEN!
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who it belongs to the BBC. So do any characters from the show, however Snow belongs to me.**_

It was a regular day for Snow Halpen. She stood with her father, Klineman Halpen, just outside of his office in Ood Operations. She had one hand keeping her straight, waist-length black hair from flying into her face. Klineman was about to enter the office when he was stopped by a man.  
"Dr Ryder, sir, new head of Ood management." the man introduced himself to her father.  
"How many dead? I didn't fly all this way to talk about the weather which, by the way, is freezing.  
"Solana has the figures, sir." Dr Ryder gestured to a woman beside him, in her early thirties Snow judged.  
"Solana Mercurio, sir, head of marketing and galactic liaison." Solana explained.  
"Just what I need, a PR woman." Klineman replied sarcastically. "I don't want a word of this getting out. Now, get to the point. How many dead?" Snow sighed as she followed her father into the building, she knew her father could be rude to everyone - even her on occasion.

"We've had three deaths in the complex, contributed to heart attacks and industrial accidents. But now we captured this on tape, the cause seems to be the same." Solana told Klineman. They were watching a security camera video where one of the Ood used the translator ball to kill one of the staff.

"But it's using the translator ball as a weapon… That's impossible isn't it Dad?" Snow asked.  
"How does that work?" Klineman asked Dr Ryder, ignoring his daughter.  
"I'm not sure. I checked the equipment, nothing so far." Dr Ryder replied.  
"You can't see its eyes from this angle…"  
"We have to assume -" Dr Ryder began but was cut off by Klineman.  
"Red eye." Dr Ryder nodded.  
"Where is that Ood now?" Snow asked anxiously.  
"It ran for the wild, like a dog. A guard fired a shot. Don't worry, it'll be dead by now." Snow nodded, relieved that it was dead.  
"Drink." Klineman turned to his personal Ood slave, Sigma. Snow found herself nervously watching as Sigma walked to her father, handing him a glass of his hair tonic. Her father complained about his hair loss and Snow rolled her eyes.  
"Dad? Can I help Solana with potential buyers?" Snow asked her father.  
"Alright. But let Solana do the talking."  
"Yes, sir." Snow saluted before following Solana to where the potential Ood buyers were stood.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood Sphere. Isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs-" Solana gestured to an Ood and Snow who were both handing out the information packs. "-containing vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex. My name's Solana, head of marketing, I'm sure we've all spoken on the vid-phone. This is Snow, she can help answer your questions about the Ood. Now if you'd like to follow us…" Solana began to lead everyone inside when they saw two people run over. One was a man in his late twenties, maybe early thirties, with messy brown hair who wore a suit and trench coat. The other was a woman probably in her late twenties with reddish gingerish hair, she wore a black coat.  
"Sorry! Late. The guards let us through." The man spoke quickly with a grin on his face. Something about him made Snow pause in her steps.  
"You would be?" Solana asked the pair.  
"The Doctor and Donna Noble." The man replied, showing some ID to Solana.  
"Representing the Noble Corporation." The woman added.  
"Must have fallen off my list. My apologizes, won't happen again." Solana smiled at the pair.

They got inside the complex after a quick lie. The alarm had gone off signalling another Ood had gone rabid, and Solana had to quickly convince the buyers it was just the end of the work shift.  
"As you can see…" Solana was saying. "The Ood are happy to serve. And we keep them in facilities of the highest standard. Here at the Double-O (that's Ood Operations) we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends. We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated. We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better. Because at heart what is an Ood, but a reflection of us. If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy too." All of the potential buyers in the room began clapping.

Snow was just finishing speaking to two gentlemen about additional voices for the Ood when she noticed The Doctor and Miss Noble were gone from the room.  
"Solana, the Doctor and Miss Noble have disappeared." Snow told the older woman. "Should we call it in?"  
"Let me run a check on them." Solana pressed some buttons on the computer and gasped. "They don't exist! The Noble Corporation doesn't exist!"

An hour passed and an alarm sounded. Snow slipped out of the room as Solana tried to console the buyers. Solana followed Snow into a warehouse where they found guards with the Doctor and Donna. One of the containers had been opened and Ood came out with red eyes.  
"Red eye!" Snow gasped, backing away. The Ood began to kill the guards and Snow, Solana, The Doctor and Donna ran as the guards shot back.

The four stopped a good distance away from the warehouse.  
"If people back on Earth knew what was going on…" Donna began, before being cut off by Solana.  
"Of course they know." Solana rolled her eyes at the other woman.  
"Solana the Ood aren't born like this… They can't be. What does the company do to make them obey?"  
"You'll find the answer here." Snow pointed to a spot on the map included with his information pack. She followed after the Doctor and Donna as they ran towards the area she pointed to, while Solana yelled for the guards.  
"Mr Halpen? The Doctor is heading for Ood conversion… And Snow is with him."  
"On my way." Halpen replied, sounding uninterested by the news.

Snow, the Doctor and Donna found themselves at the back door of Ood conversion.  
"Can you hear it?" the Doctor asked. He used a strange device to open the door.  
"What's that?" Snow asked curiously.  
"Sonic screwdriver." the Doctor replied offhandedly, paying more attention to the Ood he could now see huddled together. Snow gasped, and the Doctor glanced her way.  
"But… their in a cage. How… How did I never know about this?" Snow muttered to herself.  
"Maybe you need higher clearance?" Donna asked, trying to help the young girl understand.  
"No. I have Level 1 clearance. It helps when my father owns the entire place."  
"Your father?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yes. Klineman Halpen. He's the one doing all this?" Snow looked close to tears as she moved closer to the caged Ood. "But, look at them, their not trying to hurt us. Why put them in a cage?"  
"Let's find out." the Doctor entered the cage, Donna and Snow following. "What are you holding? Show me. Doctor, Donna. Friend." the Doctor gently asked one of the natural born Ood. They uncovered a brain in their hands, and Snow gasped a little.  
"That's… wow." Snow was shocked at this information. "Wait so they… Father and his men must… cut off this brain and swap it for the translator."  
"That's right." the Doctor nodded.  
"Like a lobotomy." Donna scowled angrily.

Snow saw her father enter with guards.  
"Their with the Ood, sir." one of the guards said.  
"What are you going to do, arrest me? Throw me in a cage?" The Doctor yelled at them. They were taken from the cage and handcuffed in Halpen's office, while a guard kept hold of Snow's arm to stop her running off.  
"Photo activists." Halpen scowled.  
"Father! You can't do this to the Ood!" Snow yelled, struggling to free her arm.  
"Mr Kess, how do we stand?" Halpen asked into his wristwatch.  
"Canisters primed, sir. Soon as the core heats up the gas is released."  
"Your going to gas them?" The Doctor sounded incredulous.  
"Kill the livestock. Classic foot-and-mouth solution of the olden days."  
"You can't do this, Father! It's just wrong!" Snow argued.

Snow, Klineman, Dr Ryder and a guard entered Warehouse 15. The guard kept tight hold of Snow's arm.  
"Go and protect the door." Klineman told the guard.  
"Yes, sir." the guard left the warehouse, and Snow rubbed her arm.

"My grandfather drew up this plan." Klineman told Dr Ryder as he grabbed bombs from the cupboard and handed them to Dr Ryder who began to place them around the Ood brain. Snow turned to see the Doctor and Donna enter the warehouse with Ood Sigma. She made sure her father wasn't looking before sneaking over to them.  
"Father's going to blow the brain up. I couldn't stop him." Snow told the man.  
"I'll go into cargo. I have the rockets and the sheds. Easier business, without livestock." Klineman explained. They began an argument about the Ood brain, resulting in Klineman pushing Dr Ryder into the brain when he revealed to be a member of Friends of the Ood. Klineman was about to shoot the Doctor and Donna when he dropped the gun, a look of pain on his face.  
"Father?" Snow asked, worriedly. She watched in horror as her father transformed into an Ood before her eyes.  
"He has become Ood-kind, and we will take care of him." Ood Sigma told the trio of humans. Snow glanced from her father to the Doctor and back again, shocked this had happened. The Doctor ran to the railing and turned off the bombs just in time, before walking to the main computer.  
"Ood Sigma, would you allow me the honour?" he asked the Ood. The Ood gave consent and the Doctor fiddled with controls on the computer before switching off the barrier around the Ood brain.

"The message has gone out." the Doctor told Ood Sigma thirty minutes later. Snow, Donna and the Doctor were stood outside the TARDIS, with Ood watching them.  
"Doctor? Can I come with you?" Snow asked the alien. "I mean Father is being cared for by the Ood, and there's nothing else for me here. Nor on Earth."  
"Well… Go on then." the Doctor grinned at the young woman. Snow grinned back and the trio entered the TARDIS together.


End file.
